Dollies are used in a variety of environments to transport containers (e.g., boxes) between locations of interest. Some traditional dollies include spring-actuated supports mounted to the supporting surface of the dolly to prevent the containers from sliding off the dolly. However, accidental placement of a container on top of the spring-actuated support retracts the support, allowing the container to slide off the dolly resulting in potential damage or loss of items stored within the container.